


The Reflections of My Enemies (I Saw God Cry)

by Tamix13



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, I'll add a summary later, I swear....</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'll add a summary later, I swear....

Patrick didn’t go to church much, but it was enough that he knew that the church was adding a new priest to its ranks. So, that Sunday morning, he went, just to meet the new priest, and also because he hadn’t gone to church in a while, and he sort of missed it, missed that safe feeling that being in church gave him.

He sat through Mass, content and glad that he had gone. The new priest, Michael, his name was, came out at the end to say a few words and a greeting, and Patrick immediately took a liking to him. Michael was tall, fair, and had a pleasant speaking voice, which was necessary in Patrick’s book for anyone who used their voice a lot in their job. It may have been because he was a priest, but Patrick felt drawn to the new priest, and safer around him.

After Mass had ended, Patrick made it a point to say hello to some people he knew, and introduce himself to Michael.

“Hello, Father Day.” Patrick had to look up to talk to him, as per usual with most people, and Michael looked over and smiled at him cheerily.

“Ah, help.” Michael held out a hand. “Please, call me Michael; Father Day gets tiring after a while.”

“I’m Patrick. Patrick Stump. It’s nice to meet you, Michael.” Patrick took the proffered hand. Michael’s hand was warm and dry, and he had a strong handshake that endeared him to Patrick even more.

“And nice to meet you as well, Patrick. Are you a regular at our church?” Michael moved to grab a cup of coffee, offering one to Patrick, who took it with a murmur of thanks.

“Well, I’ve been coming here since I was young, and I still come fairly often.”

“You’re very religious, then?” Patrick nodded.

“Yes, for the most part. Just being in a church makes me feel calm, protected…” Michael smiled, and reached out to grip Patrick’s shoulder.

“You are always protected, Patrick. You shine very brightly.” Patrick felt his face hear up, and inwardly cursed his redhead genes for making him so prone to blushing. His shoulder felt warm too, where Michael was touching him; he could feel that heat even through his shirt and cardigan. When he caught a glance at the hand Michael had on his shoulder, he thought that, just for a moment that the priest’s hand seemed to be glowing with a pure, white light. Then Michael had let go, and the light faded, leaving Patrick blinking and a little stunned.

“Are you alright?” Michael looked worried, so Patrick merely smiled and nodded.

“Perfectly fine,” he said reassuringly. Michael smiled at him again, and moved off to speak to a couple who had wandered over to get coffee. Patrick went over to a couch and flopped down onto it, taking a shaky drink of his coffee, which he had briefly forgotten about.

The thing was, for Patrick, seeing a strange glow or light around some people was not an unfamiliar experience. They could appear as any size and intensity; sometimes as a small, faint light around someone’s head, or a strong aura that encompassed their entire body. Patrick didn’t know what caused it; his brain was perfectly normal, but he had been seeing those lights for as long as he could remember.

And it wasn’t just lights either.

Sometimes, Patrick could see the shadows too. They were completely black, dark blobs that sucked up every trace of light around them. They sometimes looked like little clawed creatures, but Patrick had seen them change, become larger and more terrifying. He had also seen them latch onto people. When that happened, the shadow seemed to suck the light and life from the person they attached themselves to, make the person seem dimmer somehow. It was a horrible experience every time he witnessed it, and every instance was burned into his memory, fresh and clear, as though it were happening right then. The only thing Patrick had found that kept them away was churches, bright sources of light, or holy ground. That’s why, Patrick mused as he drank his coffee, calmer now, that’s why he felt so safe in churches. He idly wondered if priests would be enough to keep the shadows away.

~~~~

Later that day, Patrick ran into Michael Day again while he was at the nearby park on one of his daily runs. Patrick hated running, but he hated the gym more, so he figured running at the park with no one around to judge him was the lesser of two evils.

And of course he had to run into the pretty, new priest…

The pretty, new priest with a very powerful light that surrounded him head to toe in a thick, bright layer. Patrick didn’t know how on Earth he had missed it before; his only thought was that maybe it shone brighter out of a church setting.

His second thought was, “Oh crap, this hot guy is seeing me in my old running clothes!” And the third, “Whoa there, he’s hot and a priest! Bad combination, slow down there, Stump.”

“Well, hello Patrick. Fancy seeing you again.”

“Eh heh…unfortunately, not in my nice church attire this time.” And dammit, did Michael have to be all dressed nice in dark jeans, T-shirt and jacket? It really wasn’t anything that fancy, but then again, most people would have out-fancied Patrick at the moment. Michael laughed and waved a hand.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I assure you, I’ve seen worse. You actually look very nice compared to most other people I’ve seen on my walk so far.” Patrick ducked his head, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I admit, I don’t push myself all that hard. I’m not training for the Olympics; I just want to stay in shape.”

“You look fine to me. But I can’t judge, I really don’t exercise as much as I should. Speaking of which, am I keeping you from your routine?”

“Naaaah,” Patrick shook his head. “I was just finishing up, actually.”

“Ah. Would you like to meander with me for a moment, then? I’m obviously new in town, and I need a few insider tips.”

“Sure, sure. Can’t get much more insider than me, seeing as I’ve lived here my whole life.” Michael fell in step with Patrick on the path.

“You have?”

“Yup, lived here, went to school here, and bought a house here, the whole nine yards.”

“What about college?”

“Didn’t go. I stayed here and got a job reaching music and singing lessons.”

“No way, you sing? And play instruments?” Patrick laughed at the eager expression on Michael’s face.

“Yes, I sing. I also play guitar and piano.”

“I wish I could do all that.” Michael looked almost dreamy as he said this. “I never really had time for any of that.” Patrick was just about to say how utterly dumb that was and that he would teach Michael if the priest wanted, when it caught his eye. Patrick stumbled, nearly bumping into Michael in an attempt to stay as far away from the shadow lurking on the path as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael startled, catching at Patrick’s arm when the blond stumbled against him. Patrick was pale and wide-eyed, staring down at the pavement about five feet in front of where they stood.

“Are you alright, Patrick?” Patrick shivered, and pressed closer, fingers tightening in Michael’s jacket sleeve.

“Why can’t anyone else SEE them?” he whispered hoarsely. “Why is it only me?”

“See them? You mean…” Michael gestured to the shadow thing lurking in front of them. It seemed to be sizing them up, and Patrick nodded hesitantly. “You can see those shadows?”

“Yes, I’ve been able to all my life and I really wish I couldn’t. Those things terrify me to no end.”

“Do you want me to get rid of it? Then maybe we could talk about….your ability?” Michael asked. Patrick nodded silently, fingers loosening their hold on the priest’s jacket. Michael smiled reassuringly at him, and then stretched a hand out towards the shadow, which hissed menacingly at him. Then Michael’s hand began to glow with that strong, steady light that surrounded him, and that light lashed out to strike the shadow. Patrick jumped at that, and looked up at Michael with wondering eyes.

“How…how’d you do that? I mean, I knew light and holy places keep them away, but…I’ve never seen anyone do that before. Is it because you’re a priest, or-“Patrick cut himself off, staring down at the pavement. Somehow, the shadow was still there, diminished in size, but definitely still there, hesitantly making its way toward them. Michael frowned, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Huh, that should’ve gotten rid of that little nuisance…whatever, if it wants more…” Michael stretched his arm out again, but before he could do anything, the shadow shot toward him, faster than Michael could react. Patrick cried out, and grabbed at the priest’s arm as if to shove him out of the way, but instead, the light around Michael’s hand grew stronger by far and crashed into the shadow, obliterating it completely. Once it had completely vanished, Michael turned to look at Patrick, expression awe-struck.

“How did you do that?” he asked in a whisper, reaching out to grip Patrick’s arm. The light around his hand briefly flared stronger, before settling back into its regular glow.

“I-I don’t know…I’ve never done anything like that before. I’ve never had someone’s light react to mine like that.”

“If you would say yes…I want to take you to the church to meet someone. But that’s only if it’s okay with you,” Michael asked. Patrick nodded.

“Ah….but if I could go home first and change? I promise that I won’t take very long.” Michael’s mouth twitched up, and he started laughing softly.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m in no hurry.” Michael stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Did you drive here, or…?”

“No, I actually walked. My house isn’t that far from here.” Patrick gestured over the hill. “Somewhere over there.”

“Really? Cause the house I moved into is in that general direction as well.”

“Well that’s convenient if I’m going to be showing you around, then,” Patrick said with a smile. Michael grinned, and casually took Patrick’s arm.

“I feel like we’re going to get along very well, Patrick.”

~~~~

“Are you done yet?” Michael called from where he was sprawled out on Patrick’s couch. Patrick poked his head out from in his room, hair still damp from his quick shower.

“I’m almost done, yes, calm down.”

“You’re almost as bad as my sister, for the Lord’s sake.” Patrick laughed, coming out, fully dressed in jeans and a soft looking sweater, loafers in hand.

“Well, I’m ready now, so we can go.”

“Finally.” Michael rolled his eyes mockingly, but grinned to let Patrick know that he was teasing. “Can we use your car? Obviously, you know where the church is.”

“That’s fine, I can drive.”

~~~~

When they got to the church, Michael led Patrick to one of the back rooms, sticking his head in.

“Father Andrews? Can I have a moment?” The man in the room responded, and Michael drew back, letting the other man emerge from the room. He was of average height, with sandy blond hair only faintly touched with grey at his temples. His eyes fell on Patrick, and his smile grew.

“Patrick Stump, always lovely to see you. What can I help you with?”

“Father, Patrick can see the shadows and light auras,” Michael explained. “We ran into a shadow at the park, and it tried to attack me because I took too long to attack, but Patrick grabbed my arm, and my aura…reacted with his in the most unusual way.”

“Hmm…would you care to demonstrate?” Father Andrews asked, looking curious. Michael looked over at Patrick.

“Would you mind, Patrick?” Patrick shrugged, and reached out to take Michael’s wrist. The priest’s aura of light flared up again to briefly engulf both of their hands before dying back down. Michael squeezed Patrick’s hand gently before releasing it, and looking up at Father Andrews. The older priest looked faintly awed and impressed.

“That is very impressive, young man. I’ve noticed your aura before, and I’ve always wondered why it’s so strong. Now, I believe I know the reason why.”

“There’s a reason why I can see these things? Cause I’ve been able to see them my entire life, and I always wondered if I was unique or not. And Michael said my aura was strong, too, but I can’t see my own aura….”

“No one can see their own aura, Patrick, don’t worry about that. As for the strength of your aura, it’s about the same intensity and size of Michael’s, which is unusual for someone who is not a priest or a person in a religious position. Did you ever consider becoming a priest when you were younger?”

“Yeah, I mean….doesn’t every religious kid? I don’t know about the others, but I certainly did.”

“And has your aura ever reacted like this with anyone else?”

“No, never. I’m pretty sure I would remember that.”

“I think I have a theory, then, about your aura and why it reacted so strongly to Michael’s.” Michael and Patrick looked at each other, and then back at Father Andrews.

“And this theory is?” Michael asked.


End file.
